


Beside Her

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Sure there had been women before Helen, but none of them made her fall as hard and as deeply as she was now.





	Beside Her

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: adore.

Aline lay next to Helen, watching her girlfriend as she slept beside her, the sheets wrapped tightly around her body. She was supposed to be up by now, she had a report she needed to hand in, but waking up with Helen beside made it hard to leave the bed.

She reached out and ran her fingers through Helen’s hair, brushing it away from her face and back behind her pointed ear. Tracing her finger along Helen’s ear, she smiled as the other woman let out a soft snore in her sleep. 

Up until now, she hadn’t realized Helen snored in her sleep, but a few more escaped her and Aline’s smile grew, finding it adorable. They were learning more and more about each day, and each day Aline found herself falling more and more in love with the other woman.

Sure there had been women before Helen, but none of them made her fall as hard and as deeply as she was now.

Her phone began to vibrate on the nightstand and Aline reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend with a sigh. She read the text, reality setting back in as she read she was needed for a mission briefing. She looked over at Helen, wanting nothing more than to curl around her once more, but she instead leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Helen’s cheek before getting off the bed. No matter how much she wanted to stay, she had work to do.


End file.
